1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a development method, a developing device, and an image forming assembly and an image forming apparatus that include the developing device.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a development method used for a developing device including a toner holding member that faces but is not in contact with an image carrier carrying a latent image and that rotates while holding a nonmagnetic toner, a charging member that charges the toner held by the toner holding member, and a developing electric field forming unit that forms a developing electric field at least including a direct current component having a predetermined potential difference between the image carrier and the toner holding member to cause the charged toner to fly and adhere to the latent image on the image carrier to develop the latent image, the method including, when the developing electric field formed by the developing electric field forming unit is applied such that the toner held by the toner holding member is caused to fly toward the image carrier by the direct current component of the developing electric field alone, maintaining a non-electrostatic adhesion of the toner to the toner holding member to be about 2 nN or more under a low-temperature low-humidity environment of a temperature of 10° C. and a relative humidity of 15%.